Just Another Outcast
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Gary's put on heavy meds and is sent back to bullworth shortly after the incident. Millie was there Freshman Year, but was never acknowledged by her peers. When the two met, one couldn't stop bothering th'other! GARY/OC! SLIGHT REALISM! POSSIBLE MARY-SUE!
1. The Beginning

_This one is a little more realistic than my others, but still not fully realistic... Gary kinda of turns a little OutOfCharacter, but I think I got a good grasp on a medicated Gary..._

_The name of Millie Driver was created when watching Gross Point Blank with Millie Driver in it... I like her as an actress... Makes me laugh in all her movies. ^^_

_There will be a time when things get just a mite graphic and such, like Gary spies upon a naked Millie, or some violent things... I really tried to describe more in this one, so I hope you notice the difference between this one and the other ones... Also, it's pretty First Person throughout it... It switches to Gary either once or twice due to necessity of certain scenes... I apologize for that... I really try not to do the Main Male Character's point of view, due to how corny and crappy it could get, but again... It was absolutely necessary._

_Also. I tried my damnedest to make Millie a non Mary-Sue... I'm not entirely sure if I succeeded, but hey! It might be worth the read if you don't mind it... I also tried not to get cliche with the music in the beginning, but both popped up when I was writing so they got put in._

_Lastly, I do hope you enjoy this story. Give me feedback as long as it's constructive, polite, and courteous. I don't bash your work, so don't bash mine. Enjoy! - Scitah  
_

* * *

Let The Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope hummed through my headphones as I sat on the stairs leading into the Main Building at Bullworth Academy.

My name is Millie Driver, I'm 17, antisocial, and very alone here.

Not many people know I exist… Not even Mandy knows I go here, which is… A very bad thing, that I'm so insignificant that she doesn't bother.

That, or I'm too easy a target, but when has that honestly been the reason?!

I leaned against the stairs behind me and stared up at the sky. It was noon. Lunch time. I wouldn't be caught dead eating the food inside, so I often grabbed a fruit and left!

Sometimes, when I handed in my work, the teacher's would ask who I was, as if they really cared.

Any ways. I moved here last year, when Gary and Jimmy had their tiff over the school and everything… I had friends back at my old school, which was a hell of a lot better than this shit hole!

But here…

Here I was invisible… And I guess you can say that being such attracted some one's attention that I honestly would never have wanted in the first place.

A boy sat next to me, darker skin, brown hair buzzed to just above his ears, then about 2 to 3 inches on the top of his head, neatly combed aside in an unruly manner.

As he glanced at me, I saw angry thick eye brows and hardened yet curious and teasing dark brown eyes, a scar running over his right eye.

Turning the volume down, I sat up and went to get up when he cleared his throat, "You're not new, then."

I turned my head towards him, confused as to why he said that, of all things to say to me.

He smirked lightly, "You know who I am, don't you?"

I frowned and nodded once.

"Who are you?" He asked, grinning strangely.

I sighed, rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, "Your name is Millie Driver, right?" he stated more than asked.

I froze in mid step and glanced down to the side, but didn't look back at him.

He stood, I knew because I could hear it over the soft end of the song, "How come no one else knows you?"

I resisted another eye roll and shook my head with a weak, uncaring shrug.

He stepped down to where I was and draped an arm over my shoulders, "Its alright. I know you, you know me… What more could I want?"

"I don't want trouble." I finally spoke which drew this surprised yet amused smirk to Gary's mouth.

"You think I wanted trouble?"

I lightly snorted, "Trouble is what you are, no matter what you try to do."

"My, my… You certainly have great tact, my friend." All Good Things by Nelly Fertado popped onto my Player right as he spoke.

"I highly doubt you'd get insulted by what I would say…" I said, removing his arm from across my shoulders, shivering slightly, "Why are you even talking to me?"

He took a step away from me, "I need some one to talk to, is all."

"Find a mirror. It won't argue with you, nor say things, but it will listen…" I blinked at him.

He laughed, "Quick tongue… No wonder you don't talk to people!"

"You've got it wrong. People don't talk to me." I frowned.

"I see that." he snorted, looking me over.

I scowled at him and moved to go up the stairs to get to class, bell would ring in a few minutes.

"Hey! Come on! I was just using the same tact you were!" He called jokingly.

"You came to me, remember? I will be just fine without you hanging onto my shoulder. I'm used to being ignored… You're not. Welcome to my field, Gary." and I continued quickly into the school.

I quickly ran for the hall to my right and ducked behind the wall.

As I was safely hidden, the doors burst open and Gary called, "Hey, wait a minute!" only to realize he didn't know where I was.

He sounded a little unhappy with what I had said to him, but I honestly didn't care.

I sighed happily as he left and waited until I couldn't hear his foot steps any more! He went upstairs any ways.

Stepping away from the wall, I went off to class, sitting in my seat, thoroughly ignored and thanking God for that fact.

* * *

After classes, I went towards the gym to go have a swim, which was probably the best thing I could do, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I jumped slightly and glanced back.

It was Gary again, "We never finished our discussion, Millie."

"As if either of us cared!" I scoffed and slapped his hand from my shoulder and headed towards the gym.

They locked the pool doors now-a-days, so I had to go through the basketball court!

Heading down to the locker room, I quickly changed, constantly glancing over my shoulder, locked my things up in three different lockers, ducked under the showers, grabbed two towels, since most of the girls didn't do swimming any ways, and headed off to swim.

Climbing onto the diving board, I calmed myself, clearing my head of everything, then performed one of my perfect dives, jetting under the water and swimming fast towards the other side.

I turned under water, kicking off the wall with my feet and swimming as fast as I could to the other side.

I guess you could say, swimming was my 'drug' and it helped me forget about everything that was going on in my life.

After a good hour of swimming, I surfaced fully, just wanted to float in the water.

That is, until I heard clapping from the stands!

Glancing over, I was not surprised to see Gary standing there, "You're good!"

I sighed and swam to the ladder, climbing out as he approached me, "What do you want from me, Gary?"

* * *

-Gary's Point of View-

I handed her the two towels she had set aside for herself and smirked at her ridiculous question, "Like I told you a while ago; We never finished our talk."

She scoffed and took one towel, flipping her hair and wrapping it in the towel before standing straight again and snatching the second towel to dry off and wrap around her muscled body.

I should take up swimming… It obviously does a body good! I thought.

"There is nothing to talk about, Gary. There are a dozen new students this year for you to bother." She muttered, walking towards the locker rooms.

I followed, pocketing my hands, "Sure, but how many of them swim like you do?" I smirked.

I practically felt her eyes roll, "That is not the reason."

"How would you know?" I asked smartly, leaning against the door way to the girls locker room.

"Oh, please. Your lies and tricks may have worked on other people, but they absolutely will not work on me. So, just spit it out already." She called, turning to wait for my answer before stepping into the showers.

A chuckle escaped my throat, "Maybe I like you."

A look of shock crossed her face, and I must admit, I was a little shocked myself that I said something like that…

She then shook her head, "Don't bother lying to me." and she stepped into the showers.

I blinked, she was damn hard to talk to… I was hoping she'd start actually talking to me with that previous line I had been saving for a more dire situation, but I'd have to run with it… Oh well. An Ace thrown back to the dealer, I guess.

As she showered, I couldn't help but lean over a bit to catch a glimpse of her body.

She was turned away from my sight, so I caught a glimpse of her supple ass and athletically curved back, thicker than your average girls' thighs, tones calf's, slender ankles…

Her often pageboy cut hair reached a little further when wet…

I watched as white suds washed quickly from her hair and streamed down her back with the water, slowing as it fell from her ass and slithered down her legs to the floor and soon after, the drain.

I had never actually peaked into the girl's locker room shower and I believe I was going to return again.

The meds I was on must have caused the visions of my joining Millie in the shower, because I almost fled the scene.

I caught my breath and crossed my arms, frowning at the disgusting tiles.

More time must have passed without my noticing as the shower stopped and she stepped out, wrapped in a towel.

My eyes drifted quickly to hers.

Her eyes were a shiny silver-ish green… She must be a vegan!

There was surprise and suspicion in those eyes, "Ah, you're out. Now we can talk." I smirked.

Both the suspicion and surprise disappeared to a droll look of disdain, "Speak." she growled and went to her locker, which was hidden from the doorway.

Time for a show, I guess…

* * *

-Millie's Point of View-

I unlocked the locker with my undergarments in it and dried off quickly.

"Why is it so hard to believe that I might like you?" Gary's voice echoed in the practically empty locker room.

"Because you're Gary Smith. You like no one but yourself." I scoffed, going to the next locker for my shirt, tie, and jacket. It was Fall, almost Winter.

"I have been taking my meds, seeing as how I can't get out of that situation, you know. I mean, if I didn't, why would I still be here?" He asked, muttering to himself, almost, at first.

"Because I'm the only person left to talk to for you." I rolled my eyes.

"You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?" he asked, and I could feel the amusement in his tone.

I frowned and peaked out at him.

He was smirking and watching me.

"How would you know?" I asked.

A shrug was the response I got so I shook my head and went to the third locker to grab my skirt, socks, shoes, and other belongings.

Putting those on, I went over to the drier and used that and one of the towels to dry my hair.

I was trying to ignore him, but it was extremely weird that he kept watching me.

I was bent over, shaking the towel through my hair and Gary's head was tilted slightly.

With half way to dry hair, I let the drier shut off and tossed the towels and suit in their appropriate bins as I said, "You don't have to pretend that you like me, Gary. Just tell me what you want and that'll be the end of it."

He chuckled, "Why is it that damn hard to believe that I-"

I placed a hand over his mouth, ready to leave, "Stop pimping that to me. It's obvious that I don't believe you, Gary. It is also obvious as to why. What is not obvious is why me? There are more popular girls, more new girls, and more mediocre girls than myself that you could bother."

He pulled my hand down, "So?"

"So! Go bother them!" and I walked away.

He didn't follow me this time, but the next day, he sat with me on the stairs.

We would pretty much have the same argument for the next three days, and on the fourth, I gave up on asking and stayed quiet.

I let him do all to most of the talking. It was about random things at first. Like school sports or curriculum. Or, Edna's cooking, or one of the teachers, or even the other students and how disturbed they were.

Winter soon came and we resorted to heading down to the basement, walking around the labyrinth of concrete in gray and lighter gray.

By the time Spring rolled around, Gary began asking very pointed questions about my life, like, where I went to school before Bullworth? Why was I in Bullworth? If I had siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, or parents?

I would answer and look to him to answer the same question.

During Spring, he joined me in the pool and I'd teach him how to dive properly, how to breath, different swimming types…

Gary actually had never bothered to learn exactly how to swim, so, at first he stayed close to the walls.

He almost drowned once because I called him a girly-girl for being so scared, and I had to save him.

When I pulled him up, he clung to me, sputtering and spitting the water out.

We never spoke of the incident again…

To this day, I don't know why he didn't choke out a CPR joke, or something. But, whatever.

Summer was fast approaching, and I had to hand it to Gary. He actually was a very smart person.

In a trade for swimming lessons, he tutored me in all my lacking subjects, which was about all of them.

My grades improved, and he learned to swim. Fair trade, I guess.

May rolled around and every one became very antsy to get out of school…

Even the Nerds began neglecting their studies!

I guess having Gary in school this year really wore down every one's defenses… Especially mine.

I had found that over the year, I had come to consider Gary Smith a close friend of mine.

Sure, he was an ass and had one hell of a mouth on him, with the help of his medication, he seemed to calm down a bit.

He once said that he had like a mental disorder and ADHD or something… Well, actually…

He said that he was diagnosed wrongly with those things and that his meds made him an idiot like every one else or something to that degree.

Any ways, Gary and I were sitting on the stairs during lunch on Tuesday, alone together, as was usual, when the doors behind us opened and we both turned, a headphone in his ear as the other was in mine.

Standing there was Jimmy who walked over and yanked the headphones from our ears with a growl.

I jumped a little and rubbed my ear, "Ow…"

"Shut up! I know you two are up to something! What is it? No one knows anything about your plans, Smith, but I know that you have them." Jimmy barked.

I frowned up at Jimmy, then looked at Gary who rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about, James."

"Like hell you don't!" Jimmy shouted, kicking Gary in the back and sending him tumbling down the stairs.

I gaped. I really shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" I shouted at Jimmy then rushed down to Gary who groaned before slowly getting to his knees.

I crouched by Gary and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, Mill."

I scoffed, "Yeah, and I'm a fucking Alien!"

He chuckled at that.

"Oh, my God! You two are fucking ridiculous!" Jimmy shouted, descending down the stairs towards us.

Reaching into my shoulder bag, I pulled out a switch blade and pointed it at Jimmy, backing up against Gary while putting myself between them. "Leave us alone, Jimmy."

Jimmy stopped walking, "You wanna fight me? Are you high, little girl?"

"I'm taller than you are, dumb ass… Stairs don't make you miraculously taller." I retorted, feeling Gary shake with quiet laughter against my back.

Feeling him behind me gave me shivers.

"You gonna let her do all the talking, Smith?" Jimmy growled, looking at Gary.

"Why not? She seems to be doing quite well if I do say so myself!" Gary stated, hands now resting on my arms just below my shoulders, head next to mine.

Jimmy shook his head and looked back at me, "Do you even know how to use that?"

"That's like me asking you if you're an idiot, Jimmy. The answer is obviously 'yes'!" I scowled at him.

Jimmy stood there, glaring at me and Gary, giving me a chance to hear the ramblings of one of the Prefects walking around the school building.

I put the blade away and took a deep breath.

Both Gary and Jimmy looked at me in shock in that one second, not knowing what the hell I was doing until I finally did it.

I screamed, "OH, MY GOD! DON'T HURT US! NO!"

I was surprised at the fright and terror that flowed from my screams.

I smirked at Jimmy as he stared in awe at me, Gary waving down which ever Prefect was coming closer and pointing towards Jimmy.

"EVIL DOER! HALT!" shouted the Prefect, causing Jimmy to turn in time to be tackled to the stairs then rolling down them only to end up under the Prefect.

I grabbed Gary's hand and ran for the Main Gates, running into two of the other Prefects and pointing at the still scuffling Jimmy and Prefect, "Hopkins' gone mad! He tried to kill Gary and rape me!"

That was all the information the two needed and they rushed over to help their fellow Prefect beat the snot out of Jimmy.

Yanking Gary off again, I took him to the beach, hidden from spying eyes and nosey parkers.

I sighed a little and plopped down on the sun warmed sand after letting go of Gary's hand.

He soon joined me as we looked at the town, the glittering of moving cars, moving water, and the opening and closing of windowed doors.

We pretty much sat there the rest of the afternoon in silence.

We just stared until the sun set.

* * *

It was probably around 8pm by the time we headed back to the Academy.

He walked me to the Girl's Dorm, everyone was probably still at the game down on the field…

"I suppose I should thank you, Millie." Gary stated, no hints at anything in his voice.

I snorted lightly, "Don't."

He gave me that questioning gaze, tilting his head as I turned to look at him.

"Don't thank me unless you mean it." I said boldly.

"Of course I mean it. I know that Jimmy's a real good fighter," He glanced down in disgust at his words, "I can't believe I said that…"

I chuckled, "You don't get points for common knowledge, Gary."

He scoffed at me, "What do you want as proof as my thanks?"

I smirked, "Think about it… Get back to me when you have an idea, hm?"

He pursed his lips together in slight thought as I turned and headed for the door.

Right when my hand touched the doorknob, my world spun until my back hit the door and a pair of lips fastened over my own.

I stared wide eyed at Gary's closed lids in utter shock and awe, but it quickly passed and my arms found their way around his neck.

My eyes slid shut and my mouth pressed back in return to Gary's kiss.

When his mouth parted from mine, neither of us released the other for a moment, eyes shut and breath fast.

"Thank you." he finally whispered.

I pressed my forehead to his, "You're welcome."

* * *

The next day seemed as if the previous never happened, but by the end of the week, Gary grew a 'pair' and asked that burning question.

I didn't realize how much I had been wanting him to ask until the wide grin grew across my face and butterflies flew rampant in my gut!

I, of course, agreed, and that weekend, we took a trip to the Movies!

We ended up sneaking into the other two movies after watching the first. That was a good five to six hours of us joking around and talking rather loudly.

We were very juvenile, I must admit.

Any ways. It was nice, so I agreed to a second date, and soon a third.

We dated over summer, both working at the public library with one another.

It was nice. No. Fantastic!

Our time together was the light of my life and as our Senior year soon came, I began to feel this big feeling of dread dead center of my chest.

I was afraid to tell Gary, who, over the years I've known him, took his meds and was getting better, more sociable, because I figured everything was a lie. A plot to make me like him…

A ploy for me to fall in love.

I couldn't bare the idea and kept it quiet. We still hung out during lunch, still swam together, still studied together, and still dated religiously, but the closer graduation got, the more this dread and fear ate at me.

Winter of Senior year soon passed and I couldn't take it any more! "Gary?"

We were in the library after class, seeing as how some big tests were only a week away, and he looked up at me from his advance biology book, exactly like my own, "What is it?"

I glanced down, "You're happy with me, right?"

He frowned, quickly becoming curious and suspicious, "Of course."

"I'm not part of some plan that you've been working on over the years, am I?" I asked, looking up at him.

I think I either really angered him or really confused him, because the look he gave me was just strange.

"Uh… No." He blinked a little, glancing down at my hands that writhed together on top of my open book, pencil trapped between them. "Why?"

"Well… I've got this… Really bad feeling that something really horrible is going to happen… I had this feeling before I moved with my mom to Bullworth… I've had it since the end of summer…" I admitted weakly.

Gary set his pencil down and reached across the table, grabbing my pencil from my intertwined hands and set it next to my books.

His hands then found a way to unknot my fingers and he held my hands firmly, looking me square in the eyes, "Nothing bad will happen, Millie."

I nodded, sucking my lips into my mouth before taking a deep breath, "I just want you to know, before this hypothetical bad thing happens that I…" I blanked a bit, unsure if I really should say it. Two years of dating and we never admitted to Love.

His head dipped slightly, "You what?"

"…" I was so terrified that he wouldn't love me back, that he would laugh in my face, that I couldn't say it… "It's nothing." I smiled weakly, wishing to crawl into my own skin and die right there.

How could I be such a coward?! It was obvious he loved me back, or why else would he still be with me?

Because I'm the only person who has let Gary live down that horrid reputation and start anew in my books.

Not even the teachers had forgiven him yet!

Perhaps that human need for human compassion has turned into love? Maybe I'm just that lucky? Perhaps it's his luck?

His luck!? To be stuck to me?! ME?! Who the hell was I fooling?

I was no one. He was the first person, other than a teacher, to actually notice me!

And the only reason he did, was because no one else would give him the time of day.

"Are you alright, Millie?" Gary asked, sounding quite concerned as his hands squeezed mine.


	2. The End

"If some one else had talked to you before you got to me, would we be here like we are now?" I blurted.

"Mil-"

"Humor me."

He sighed and glanced down in thought for at most a minute before responding, "I don't know."

It was not an answer I was looking for. I was hoping for a yes and hoping not to hear a no… But that I don't know really chilled me.

I was unsatisfied with the answer, and he knew it, "Millie… I couldn't say. I honestly hadn't tried talking with other people that year… You were the first person I tried to communicate with."

My breath caught and I didn't know what to say.

"Why me?" I finally asked.

He smirked at the question, "You didn't sneer at me in the hallways. You didn't seem to be friends with any one… And I was curious as to where you went for lunch… When I saw you, I took the chance and sat down with you." he admitted, eyes darting between my own.

He was being honest, a great trait that he could share with me due to his meds.

I smiled, "That's why you came outside that day? To see where I went?" a rough laugh escaped my throat and his hands closed a little tighter around my own.

"This really bothered you?" He asked, his eyes now calculating and amused, like they almost always were.

I nodded, "Yeah. Stupid, right?"

He smirked, "A little."

We both shared a quiet laugh there and eased back into our studying.

Over the years, Gary had grown taller and due to the hour long swimming, his body toned very nicely.

He kept his hair the way he liked it, strange and unusual, and I grew mine to brush my shoulders.

A few minutes passed and I glanced up to find Gary staring at me, "What?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

He was quiet a moment, "When I followed you to the pool that day…"

I sat straight, giving him my full attention.

"You took that shower…"

He was taking his time, obviously.

"There was a crack between the wall and the curtain and I couldn't help but peak…" He smirked slyly.

I gaped, unable to actually be upset with him, and laughed softly, "Sneaky bastard! What did you see?"

He held up an index finger, "Ah-Ah… The real question you should ask is if I liked what I saw!"

I felt my left brow raise in disbelief, "Well? Why don't you answer both?"

He chuckled, "Fine. I only saw your back, ass, and legs… And of course I liked what I saw! I had troubles looking away!"

I couldn't help but blush profusely. "Hah."

He goofily bit his lower lip and outlined 'Curves' while leaning back in his seat.

I snorted loudly, covering my face with both hands to keep from laughing too loud. Nerds were a little touchy about silence in their library.

Gary smirked, resting his elbows on the table, interlacing his fingers, and resting those fingers over his mouth as he watched me try to control myself.

When I settled down, I could see that twinkle in his eyes that grew brighter every day.

Made my heart flutter because I only saw it when he was looking at me.

But, maybe that's just me being an idiot, or something? Could be me being a love sick fool?

We continued with our work, he walked me to the Girl's Dorm, kissed me good night, and left.

I will always wish he hadn't.

* * *

The next morning, he didn't meet me outside like he normally did. And you know that feeling I've been having?

Well, it got at least ten times worse.

And it continued to get worse as I rushed off to the Boy's Dorm and saw a bunch of the boys staring oddly at me.

It wasn't the odd, "What's she doing?" stare… I couldn't tell what the hell it was, but it just made me freak even more.

I stopped at the gate as I saw him lying there… My mouth hung open and it seemed every one stopped and watched.

I slowly walked forwards, glancing down at the blood spatters in the melting snow.

Hot tears fell down my face as I approached his unmoving body, dressed as he was last night, his books making a strange halo around his head.

One hand brushed fingertips to my quivering lips as I stood next to him, then shot out as I fell to my knees and rolled him over.

Oh God…

"Oh, God!" I whispered and placed my head against his chest, thickly sweater-ed. "Gary?" I sat up, face burning, feeling more and more sick.

He inhaled sharply then coughed out blood, splattering along his chin and cheeks.

My hands covered my mouth, tears falling increasingly faster now.

If there was a subject, other than swimming, that I excelled at, it would be medical training, but this school didn't offer that, so I did my own research.

A prefect ran up and gaped, unsure what exactly to do.

With a strength I knew I didn't have, I ripped apart his sweater and began counting ribs, lightly pushing on them until his body flinched on two of them.

When he flinched, I jumped slightly, then pressed my head to his chest and listened very deeply.

When he breathed, it didn't sound all too good and I looked at the Prefect, "He needs a hospital! NOW!!" I found my voice strained and high pitch, cracking too.

I ripped more of his sweater and began dabbing at the bloodied cuts.

His jaw looked a little off and opening his mouth, I found it had gotten broken.

Hearing laughter, I looked up and found Jimmy Hopkins snickering.

Pulling off my shoulder bag and jacket, which I laid over Gary, I found myself seething with utter hate as I suddenly found Jimmy's throat under my hand, my teeth loudly grinding, "What. Have. You. Done?"

He sputtered and beat at my arms, but I didn't feel a damned thing.

"He deserved none of what he has now… And thanks to you, he might die… If he just so happens to die, I will come back." he stared at me confused. "And you will die the EXACT same way… I promise…" I then threw him aside and rushed back to Gary, sliding onto my hip next to him.

His body was now shivering uncontrollably, and if it got any worse, he'd end up killing himself on a broken rib, which was already in one of his lungs."

"Step away, girl!" some one shouted.

I glanced back and did as told, "As far as I know, he's been out here all night, three broken ribs and a punctured lung, not to mention he's lost a lot of blood." I informed the uniformed people quickly.

"We'll take it from here!" they said as Crabblesnitch ran up with Danvers.

"What's going on, here?" He bellowed.

"Sir, Gary's been brutally beaten and if he doesn't get the help he needs, brutally murdered…" I said desperately.

"What's your connection to Gary, Miss Driver?" He asked.

"I'm his only friend and his girlfriend… Have been since Sophomore year, sir…" I explained as they hauled him off.

"We've got room for only one." the medics informed as Danvers, Crabblesnitch, and I chased after them.

"I'll go." I offered.

"No. Miss, Danvers. You call us when something happens. I'll get in touch with his parents. Miss Driver, you will go to class." Crabblesnitch demanded.

"No! No!" I shook my head, "I have to be with him! I have to be there when he wakes up!"

Danvers got in the ambulance as Crabblesnitch held me back from throwing her out.

As it drove away, I broke into hysteric sobs and sagged so much in Crabblesnitch's hands that he let me fall to my knees in absolute awe.

He stared at me for the longest moment, then glanced after the now gone ambulance.

I could feel every one staring at me and the scene I had created.

"I knew something like this would happen! I told him! I told him to be careful!" I sobbed out into my palms.

Crabblesnitch stepped in front of me and crouched, "Come with me." He said stiffly, "You'll catch a cold in this weather… I'll put on some tea and you can sit with me until word comes from Miss Danvers."

I looked up, eyes puffy, red, and blood shot, over flowing with worry, fear, and heart ache. "Alright." I whispered and he helped me to stand and walked me to the office, but not before I stopped by Jimmy and glared hatefully at him.

Crabblesnitch frowned and looked from my face to Jimmy's, whose held fear and guilt.

I continued walking, Crabblesnitch staring down at Jimmy who looked away.

* * *

We sat in his office, drinking tea with his parents as I explained what I had discovered what was wrong with Gary…

I barely made it through the greeting and the explanation was murder… No pun intended.

Gary's mother, Ursa, held me to her chest and cried silently with me as Thomas remained stoic with Crabblesnitch.

To ease the pain and tension, he cleared his throat, "What do you plan to do with your life, Millie?"

I sniffled and composed myself, "Olympic Diver or maybe a doctor."

"Really?" he asked again, pushing through the pain of the thought of losing his son and put on a small pained smile.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. Swimming and studying medical books are my favorite pastimes, other than spending time with your son." I glanced down.

"So, you've been with him since Sophomore Year?" Ursa asked, voice cracking a bit as she brushed the hair from my face.

I nodded, "He approached me. He and I were quite outcast by the other students. Him because of previous events and me because I didn't really talk to any one. I thought it was just a ploy or a cry for human attention, but it ended up where we helped one another. I helped him with swimming and he helped me with my horrible grades. He is really bright, Gary is. And over these three years, I've watched him become very compassionate and sweet and charming…" I smiled thoughtfully.

Ursa looked to Thomas softly and he held a soft admiration in his eyes as well.

"So you love my son?" He asked.

I nodded, "I almost told him last night, but I got scared and thought what if he doesn't love me back… I know now that I should have just said it…" my face scrunched in emotional pain, "If I had walked him to the Boy's Dorm, or… We talked in the Library until we got kicked out… Or if I had really pushed the conversation about that nasty gut feeling I had that something bad was going to happen…"

I shook my head and buried it into my palms, "It's my fault! It's my fault… All my fault."

Ursa shushed me and pulled me into her embrace again, rocking me back and forth.

Thomas and Crabblesnitch began to talk about his academics and how he would absolutely graduate with honors. He even mentioned that I would graduate with honors if I kept up my good grades, too.

I didn't care though. I just wanted Gary to comfort me, to kiss me and hold me.

He had his father's features and his mother's colors, other than skin! The skin tone was Thomas.

Hours had passed and I was now explaining about how advanced biology would make me a great surgeon, but my studies with Gary and the studies on my own would make me a great doctor when the phone rang and we all tensed.

Crabblesnitch picked it up, "Hello? He did? She was right? I see. Stay there and keep an eye on the boy until his parents and Miss Driver gets there. Good bye." and he hung up.

He turned to me and I knew I was panting and couldn't settle down.

"Your diagnosis saved them time and Gary Smith's life, Millicent." Crabblesnitch said proudly.

My eyes shut as my breathing stopped and thankful tears rolled down my cheeks.

I felt uplifted that he wasn't dead!

"He will be in the hospital for a few weeks, though… So you will be driven every day to the hospital where you will work on homework with him, so that neither of you fall behind. Understand?"

I nodded quickly, inhaling sharply. I didn't know how much more crying I could take…

* * *

Within 20 minutes, we were in Gary's room, his parents over my shoulder as I held his hand.

He was hooked up to a machine that helped him breath, a blood drip, and something to help with the hypothermia he had gotten.

They said he wouldn't be awake for a few days at worst, and a few hours at best.

Danvers and Crabblesnitch were talking to the police just outside the room when Gary slowly blinked open his eyes.

He looked at me, confused slightly, then tried to speak.

"No, no. Don't speak, Gary. You have a tube down your throat helping you breath. You had three broken ribs, a broken jaw, hypothermia, and a punctured lung that was patched up in time and now needs to heal without doing much work… You also bled in and out… You might have a concussion." I explained, then pulled out a pen and paper as the police, Danvers, and Crabblesnitch came in.

I sniffled, "You're going to have to write what you want to say, hun. But first, the police need to know who did this to you… Who exactly." I reached out and stroked the side of his face after placing the pen in his hand, "Ready?"

He nodded just slightly and wrote out two names; Jimmy Hopkins and Russell Northrop.

I handed the paper pad to the cops and they nodded and began to leave, "They won't let you arrest them…"

That stopped them and Gary blinked at me.

"What do you mean?" one cop asked.

"Russell is an idiot, but is also full of a moral compass that is easily swayed, and Jimmy is also an idiot, but not that dumb… He's the brains… He probably already knows you're coming for him… I can probably help you get them. Without a search that would end up with both or worse, Jimmy walking away." I shook my head and Gary's hand grasped mine, he was shaking his head.

I kissed his knuckles, "I need to make sure they can never do this to you ever again… I don't want to live in fear, Gary."

He glanced down and nodded slowly.

I smiled pathetically and began to leave when his hand gripped mine and pulled me back to him. He pointed at his eye, then his heart, and then he pointed at me.

Tears sprung from my eyes and I kissed his forehead, "I love you too." my forehead now against his lightly.

Ursa cried silently, tears of happiness for her son to have finally found love with some one who loved him back, and leaned on Thomas as he nodded approvingly.

* * *

An hour later, I was cleaned up, in warmer clothes and in front of the Boy's Dorm, staring at the spot where I had found Gary.

The five policemen and four Prefects waited behind me, watching me curiously.

I glanced up, "Wait here." and I left no room for a rebuttal.

Walking up to the Dorm Doors, I opened one silently and snuck in without a sound.

"He said he din' do nuthin'! So's I hitted him in duh belly." Russell boasted.

I crossed my arms, "And you should be ashamed of yourself, Russell Northrop." My voice was clear and reprimanding.

Every one, which was mostly all the boys in the school, looked at me in shock.

"Three fucking years and you beat him up for what? Because some stupid paranoid piece of shit said so?!" I resisted shouting, my teeth grinding.

"Jimmy said he was up to something' wif you." Russell pointed.

"Yeah. Studying and falling in love. You beat him because he was doing well in school? Is that what you are now? A stupid thug? After Freshman Year, everything became peaceful… So, now you're throwing it away because Jimmy got restless? What the hell is the matter with you, Russell!?!"

He leaned away, "I din' know!"

I took a step closer, "YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM, RUSSEL! HE ALMOST FUCKING DIED AND YOU'RE JOKING ABOUT IT LIKE IT WAS SOME STUPID GAME TO YOU!!!" I was screaming now and couldn't help it.

Russell now looked ashamed, "I din' wan' him t'die…"

I was breathing heavily, a look of pure unadulterated hatred on my face.

"Shame on you, Russell… Shame on you all." I looked over the crowd, "He's been taking his meds and he's left you all alone and you all treat him like shit…" my head shook again, "You all disgust me and I pray you die old, alone, and diseased…"

They all glanced down. They had realized last year that Gary had calmed down considerably and was no longer a threat to them… But they were still ass holes to him.

My attention went back to Russell, "I love him… And he loves me, Russell."

He looked up at me sadly.

"I know that this wasn't your idea… I know. But I also know that this was Jimmy's idea and I need to find Jimmy." I asked softly, pleading that he help me.

Russell shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Jimmy has been a bad boy and needs to be punished… And is it fair that you get punished while he doesn't?" I reasoned.

"Jimmy an' Zoe is pregnant." Russell argued.

I shook my head, "Then he should have thought of that before he slept with her and definitely before he convinced you to be a bad boy, too… Zoe is also a strong and capable woman, I have seen her. Her mother cares for her a lot and will help her raise the baby… So don't you worry about that. Just tell me where Jimmy is."

He frowned, clearly upset with his predicament and every one watched.

With a heavy sigh, he bowed his head in defeat, "He's stayin' in duh Girl's attic."

I stood straight, "Are you absolutely sure that's where Jimmy is?"

"Yeah…"

I smiled, "Good. Thank you, Russell… Now come on… The cops want to talk to you…" and I offered my hand to him, even though I really didn't like him at that exact point in time… But he was like a child! You can't hate a child for wanting a cookie, can you?

I have no idea how exactly that ties in, but it makes sense to me!

Walking out with Russell, the prefects apprehended him and hauled him off to a squad car where a few other cops were waiting.

I took the five cops to the Girl's Dorms and sent three up through the one room while I climbed up the side with the other two.

When I was through, Jimmy was sound asleep!

Th'bastard! He obviously feels no guilt!

I cleared my throat, "Hey, Hopkins? How'd you like to go down for criminal intent?"

He sat bolt upright to see me with a wicked glare and two cops blocking the window.

Jimmy snorted, "You don't have the proof."

"Gary fingered you and Russell as his attackers and Russell is already in custody and has admitted to it." I said nonchalantly, "But if you really want to fight that evidence, go ahead…"

Jimmy stood, "I will fight this! Gary shouldn't have come back to Bullworth anyways! He almost killed us all!"

I grabbed his shirt, "He has a mental disorder, you prick! You don't."

He looked quite unnerved by that and jerked away, bolting for the stairs, the two cops and I following only to see him already cuffed by the other three cops who were waiting.

We all went down the stairs, all the girls watching in awe as Jimmy struggled.

Whispers erupted and we were followed to the squad cars.

* * *

I was dropped off back at the hospital and rushed back to Gary's room, where Danvers, Crabblesnitch, and the three Smiths' looked over at me.

"Russell confessed, both he and Jimmy are heading down town to get their paperwork all filled out and to be processed, perhaps for the last time… Jimmy threatened to fight it, big surprise there," I said sarcastically as I walked over to Gary's bed, "And I told him he could, but it wouldn't matter! I swear! I felt like I was on Law & Order!"

I grabbed his hand lovingly, "Russell also wants to apologize… So when you can leave this utterly white room, I want to take you to visit him so he can apologize… He has a childlike disposition, so he won't be like Jimmy…" My voice had turned soft as I smiled down at Gary.

I chuckled, "And I gave all the boys a good yellin' at for how they all treated you… Don't be surprised if everyone ends up looking guilty when you go back."

His hand squeezed mine encouragingly and I couldn't help but smile brightly.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Gary was finally able to breath on his own, great relief there!

I spent just about all of my time, when not in class, with Gary, either doing homework or talking about the events of that day.

School was almost over when Gary was allowed to leave, written off as healed.

I walked him through the main gates and it was as if a spotlight had turned on us! Every one stopped what they were doing and watched us walk towards the Boy's Dorm.

I focused on getting us to the dorm, but Gary glanced around at every one.

Every one glanced down or away, seemingly ashamed.

It must have surprised him greatly, even after I warned him about such things, because he stopped walking.

Glancing back at him, I tilted my head as he was looking at everyone. "Gary?"

We both turned and looked at Petey, who had filled out a little more, looking more like a man than a timid boy from Freshman Year.

"Pete." Gary greeted cautiously.

"Listen… I'm real sorry for holding Freshman year against you and treating you like shit and stuff… I also real sorry about what Jimmy did… It wasn't right of him." Petey said slowly.

Gary cracked a small smile, "I don't blame you or any one else for how they treated me because of what I did. I want to… Really bad, but I know I shouldn't. It would only cause more problems."

I smiled approvingly at Gary, extremely proud that he was resisting his sociopath ways of blaming everything on every one else.

Pete sighed a huge sigh of relief and smiled, "Thanks. You know, you got yourself one hell of a woman, there, Gary."

Gary sauntered up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Don't I know it."

I offered a little giggle before his mouth crashed onto mine.

When Gary finally pulled away, he looked to Petey, "Hey? Due to future events that have yet to be planned and my lack of any friends…"

Petey and I frowned in confusion at Gary.

"… how'd you like to be my best man?"

* * *

_Yyyyyep! That's the end. ^^ I've been working on this for three or four days, I believe... I couldn't find a good point to stop writing... Until tonight... Er... The end of yesterday. *Glances around*_

_Any who! I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I do! Tootles... - Scitah  
_


End file.
